Hot Chocolate
by MeganSexbang
Summary: Pip is working in an empty café when a dark-looking customer comes in for a drink. Pretty short and standard, inspired by an AU prompt on Tumblr.


In a town nestled so deep within the mountains of Colorado, freezing winter days and nights were not uncommon. During the day, people would still risk walking outside and hustle towards wherever they needed to go. After all, the sun still tried its best to push against the obstructing clouds dropping snow upon the town. However, during the night, many chose instead to cuddle near a fire with their families, friends and pets. Even those born and raised in the town of South Park still couldn't defeat the nighttime's frost, despite whatever resistance to cold they had built up over the years.

Unfortunately, work did not halt just because of a winter's chill. The young Pip Pirrup leaned heavily against a counter in an empty café, eyelids feeling heavier with every passing second. If any customers had entered the shop today at all, he could perhaps understand why he was forced to stay, but... Not a chair in the establishment was occupied. The dim orange lighting falling upon dark, chestnut tables and chairs did nothing to help keep the lanky teenager at attention, either. The only distraction he had was a radio overhead playing the same jingly Christmas songs it did every year and a large cup of cheap hot chocolate he had liberated from the business. Settling more into the chair he'd taken and placed behind the counter with him, Pip gave in and allowed his eyes to fully close.

He stayed asleep even as the glass entrance swung open and a jingling bell alerted the empty building of an entering boy. Nighttime's frosty wind entered with him, only dissipating once the door swung fully closed. A gaunt, pale face sulkily surveyed the room. The teenager's thick eyebrows furrowed when the sleeping blonde barista entered his sight. Stiffly, he stomped towards the counter.

"H-hey you. Don't you r-run this shop? P-pay attention!"

"Oh!" Pip stood and straightened up quickly, snapped away from his nap. "Oh my, I'm terribly sorry! We just haven't had any customers today, I'm afraid." He gifted the shivering customer with an apologetic smile while he carefully observed his features.

The boy's hair was sleek and as dark as the circles under his eyes and the shadows in the hallows of his cheeks. His emaciated cheeks deeply contrasted with Pip's strong features. Burgundy eyes were set deep into his skull, and his small jaw was clenched tightly as if trying to prevent itself from chattering.

"I'm having a cappuccino. Large."

"Of course, sir. That comes to $3.40." Gathering that this one wasn't in a particularly talkative mood, Pip simply waited expectantly as he rummaged around his pockets with shivering hands. Pip's friendly smile fell more with each new pocket he checked. "Sir...?"

"Fucking hell..." Shaking pale fingers finally emerged from black pants, holding... roughly a dollar in various coins. "God fucking damn it. Fuck me. Okay fine," he clenched his fist around the change. "Give me whatever you recommend that costs... a dollar or less." Though disappointed and unsure about being able to warm up with a small drink, he didn't seem to have much of a choice. He shoved his fist towards Pip, dropping the change in his hand when the barista opened his palm to receive it. Pip giggled as he deposited the coins into the cash register, making the customer's eyebrows lower in confusion.

"Right-o. I'll make it a hot chocolate then! Fear not, I'll warm you right up." The customer's already frostbitten cheeks reddened more at Pip's statement before he swiftly turned away, shoving frozen hands into the warmth of his underarms.

"J-just call me when it's ready."

Despite trying to focus on rubbing his hands together for warmth, the black haired teen kept finding himself gazing at Pip as he worked on the order from behind the counter. He watched as the ends of his blonde hair brushed against his shoulders when he moved, and how he hadn't seemed to have stopped smiling since he woke him from his sleep. Spotting the peeping, Pip spared him a glance and another wide smile. The customer's eyes squinted and his face flushed before he huffed and turned away to warm his hands more.

"Here you are," Pip set down the drink, startling the other boy. "Oh, my apologies, I didn't mean to startle you, sir." The boy wrapped his chilled fingers around the cup, surprised to find that it was much larger than the size he could afford with measly pocket change. Catching his confused stare, Pip winked. "You looked rather cold. I won't tell if you don't!" He wandered back to behind the counter, a slightly flustered face watching him go.

Just shortly before closing time, the grumpy customer had eventually left, barely mumbling out a thank you and a goodbye before heading back into the winter night. As he was placing chairs on their respective tables, he noticed the lad left his empty cup on the table. Pursing his lips slightly, he lifted the cup and threw it into the garbage himself. Turning back to the table again, Pip noticed a slip of paper that must have been hidden under the cup. Biting his lip, Pip smiled once more as he read the seven digits sprawled onto the paper scrap under the word "Damien".


End file.
